Hold Me In Your Arms
by themanemmaloves
Summary: Captain Swan angst. Emma goes to Killian after finding out the past between her parents and Maleficent.


Hold Me In Your Arms

Her parents are responsible for Maleficent losing her child. Her parents _knew _she was born with the potential for darkness. Her heroes, the people she trusted more then anyone. And the worst part of all of it? It is the fact that they lied to her about it.

Potential for darkness_. She was born with potential for darkness._ That was the ony thing that replayed in Emma's head over and over again as she walked nervously through Storybrooke's dark alley's.

All the streets were empty. Who would be walking through them now anyway? It's 2.30 am, cold as hell and the fact that there are villians running freely around the town is enough to keep everyone inside. Everyone but Emma. She stormed out of the house and just kept walking.

Her mother's words echoed in her head and she felt like she was going to explode. What if she does go dark? What if Gold succeeds and pushes her over that edge? What if she hurts Henry? What if she hurts her parents, Killian? She would never forgive herself for as long as she lived if that would happen.

She _knows _what Gold is capable of. She knows he will stop at nothing to get what he wants. And that's what terrified her. Emma lost a lot, but losing herself would break her forever.

She continued walking, slowly now, her hands are in her pockets and she is staring at the ground. Emma's eyes were filled with tears and fear was overwhelming her more and more each second. Soon, she last track of time. She just continued wandering and going over every possibility of what might happen twenty times.

Not sure how, but she suddenly found herself in front of the Jolly Roger. It was late, but she still heard sounds below the deck. That could only mean one thing – Killian is still awake.

What should she do now? Just go to him? Tell him about everything that happened with her parents? Why the hell is he even awake?

She didn't know. But the one thing she did know is that she was walking towards his cabin. Step by step, she approached them and taking a deep breath, she knocked.

It didn't take too long for Killian to get to the door. He opened them and his sleepy face turned into a worried one in less then a second once he saw Emma swollen and red from crying.

„I... I didn't know where else to go."

„Swan what the bloody hell happened?"

He put his hand on her cheek and then examined her enitre body to check if she was hurt. When he was sure she isn't, he pulled gently towards him and closed the door behind her, then followed her into the room.

„Killian... My parents they..."

He brushed the tears of her face and then cupped her cheeks. She didn't look like she was about to stop crying anytime soon, so Killian put his arms around her and held her as tight as it was humanly possible.

It took her a second to relax in his arms, and then she threw her arms around him as well. She needed him to hold her more then anything right now. Emma sobbed into his shoulder and he kissed her head a few times.

„Swan, you can tell me later... It's gonna be OK. Whatever it is, we'll get through it."

Emma relaxed her head on his chest and lost her balance for a second. Killian immideatly grabbed her and pulled her to the bed, then sat down next to her.

„Emma, you should sleep. Let me take you home."

„Killian, I can't go home."

„Swan, what happened?"

„The darkness..."

He cupped Emma's face again and then looked straight into her eyes saying:

„Hey! Listen to me. I will rather die then let Gold come anywhere near you. Do you understand?"

She was speechless for a second. Her mouth opened but there were no words coming out. She _knew _he was serious. She _knew _he truly would die for her.

„K... Killian that's not it."

„What is it then?"

„When I was born... I was born with both potentials to my magic abilities. I could become the lightest source of magic... But also the darkest. Gold knows what he's doing... The villians won't be able to get their happy endings while there's a saviour, right? So what happens if I'm no longer the saviour?"

„Hey! Swan, no. That's not gonna happen."

„Killian, how can you be so sure?"

„Because I know you."

Emma's brows narrowed and she looked like she was going to break don in tears again. But she didn't. She smiled at him and then pulled him in the bed next to her.

„Can I stay here tonight? Or for awhile?"

Killian's face turned even softer, he leaned down and kissed Emma's temple, the layed down next to her.

He put an arm around her and she grabbed his hand and held it tight. Her noce brushed his neck gently and he pulled her closer to him. Their legs got tangled and it was the most comfortable feeling in the world.

They savoured this moment for as long as they could.

Killian woke up by being thrown on the floor.

„What the-"

He looked up and saw Cruella and Maleficent standing above him.

„Good morning, darling."

„What are you doing here? Emma!"

He looked into his bed and Emma was still asleep. How the hell was that possible? He hoped it didn't mean what he thought it meant...

„What the bloody hell did you do to her?"

„Oh nothing special, classic sleeping curse... You know, whatever. Anyways, we need you to send a message to your precious future in-laws, Prince Charming and Snow White."

„What do you want with them?"

„Tell them we can get to them at any moment. We are going to tear this family apart. One... by one. Their precious son might be next. Bye now, Captain. Have fun saving your princess."

Killian felt like he just got punched in his stomach fifty times in a row. Everyone he cares about is in danger.

He rushed over to Emma's side of the bed and tried to shake her awake. He knew it wouldn't work, but he had to try.

Killian knew there was only one solution to this, but he was terrified to go for it. He ran his hands through his hair pulling it hard and then he ran his hands and over his face multiple times and couldn't stop walking around the room.

He had to try. He had to at least try. It was now or never. He was certain in his love for her but that one damn part of him wasn't certain about hers for him.

Taking a deep breath, he went down on one knee next to her and started approaching her face. He ran his hand over her jawline, took a deep breath and whispered:

„Please come back to me."

And then lowered his lips on hers. With their touch, light flickered in the room and he felt magic everywhere around him. He moved away and Emma gasped for breath while opening her eyes and Killian felt like a stone was lifted off his chest. Emma was confused and Killian wouldn't stop laughing while tears streamed down his face.

Emma sat up an asked:

„What happened?"

He smiled at her and then lifted her off the bed and held her tight in his arms. As tight as he could. He ran his hand through her hair and over her back millions of times...

She pulled away and looked at him:

„What the hell happened to me? And you?"

„You were under a sleeping curse, love. It's a long story but I'll have to explain it on our. We need to inform your parents about Cruella and Maleficent's plan."

He dragged her by her hand and she just kept asking questions. Another day, another crisis. But they are going to be OK. They are going to get through this, and once they do, they can finally be happy.

_**The end.**_


End file.
